Illuminate
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Roselyn Carter didn't think that when she walked into Fury's office that a phrase could changer her life forever. But, when she's told her father is alive. She didn't know quite what to think. 68 Years believing he was dead (while looking 25), really took a tole on her. Through this she tries to find the even ground in-between, to calm her life down. Well. At least she tried.
1. Before We Knew

Her breathing was ragged, as she made her way down the halls of the very top floor of the New York office. When she had left in the late 80's there was yellow wallpaper, and Bon Jovi playing on the radio. Now, the walls were painted a smooth white, and the halls were silent except for the click of her heels.

A chill was sent down her spine as she was soon able to read the label on the door. But she also gave a little smile as she read the small sign on the door.

 _Director Nicholas J. Fury_

She remembered when he was the small, skinny kid who would flirt with her everyday she walked in. With no doubt, she knew that Nick wasn't that man today. This line of work changed a man, even a man like him.

She waited a moment, and stared at the letters, as if they would change. They wouldn't have called her in, if it wasn't important.

"Rosie, always nice to see you." Coulson greeted with a grin spreading across his face. She hadn't seen him this happy since her mother had told him a few stories about _him._

"I could say the same. But Coulson, what's gotten into you? Finally finish you trading card set?" She asked a small laugh in her tone.

"That and much more." He answered before Nick decided it was his turn to speak.

"You must be wondering why we've called you in." He said, making his way around his desk and over to his screen on the wall.

"Considering it's been thirty years since I last stepped in this room. Yes. I am wondering why I am here."

"Rosie, it's your father." Coulson said in a rush, a flustered look of excitement settle on his face as his eyes gleamed with joy.

"What?" She asked, a yearning growing in her chest. "What is it?"

"He's alive, Rosie." Fury spoke, his head turning to her, as he displayed the footage on the screen. Pictures of the ship, of him being thawed out. Clips of his from the war, and a feed. In the bottom left corner, a small constant feed that watched a sleeping Steve Rogers in a simulated room.

Rosie could practically feel her heart stop in her chest, and breathing stop as she looked at the images. She watched as the man- _her father,_ sat up in the bed, eyes peering around. Knowing something was up.

"It's really him, my _dad_?" Rosie said barely above a whisper.

"The one and the one. Captain America." Coulson said from behind her. Watching the screen with a hint of awe, and a touch of fanboy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Ms. _Rogers_. I have some business to attend to." Fury said. "Attending to the likes of your father. He seems to have caused an uproar within our agency." He spoke walking out of the door. Rosie didn't even turn to see him off. Her eyes were glued to the screen, watching her father.

"He's scared." She deducted.

"Wouldn't you be? After thinking you were dead for seventy years." Coulson supplied.

"I lived through them." She gave a sigh, turning to look at him. Trying to keep herself composed for him. "I can't do this, Phil."

"Rosie, go home. Breathe. Let this settle in. You don't need to see him right away..." His eyes watched the screen. "And it looks like you couldn't anyway..."

Her father, had stood. A contorted look settled on his face as he realized the illusion. Rosie watched as he broke through the walls easily and the cameras began to shift to find him. Her heart, practically leaping from her chest as he left the building. Now, she would too.


	2. Same Blue Eyes

_"I can't be everywhere at once. I can't be everything you want me to be. But. I can be me. Broken, but fully me." -Victor Hugo_

 _Gone - JR JR_

* * *

" _Just Breathe_." Rosie thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her chest clenching and her heart racing as she forced breathes in and out each time. The anxiety attack that rippled through her body, left her defenseless in her bathroom.

Her blue hues glazed over with the ever falling tears. She felt herself slump down and look up at the ceiling. Her body beginning to shake with violent sobs.

Sixty Eight Years.

She had spent sixty eight years. Living in the memory of a father she thought she would never know.

Sixty Eight Years, watching the people around her, wither and begin to die. While she stayed young, and looking twenty two.

Howard Stark, the father figure in her life. _Her Father_. Had always been there, helping her mother. Letting her sit up on his shoulders as he designed. Or played tag with her in the office. She watched him grow older, wither, and eventually be killed.

Rosie had known his son Tony. And adored him very much, but their family was too close to the spotlight. Something she needed to stay away from. If anyone found out that she was Captain America's daughter, and carried the serum... She would have been tested and probed. To being eventually killed.

She had ended up being the rape child of Peggy Carter. Supposedly, her mother was raped one night as she was drowned in the sorrows of loosing Steve, it was very prevalent at the time. Although from a very young age, Rosie, knew that's not how it happened. Yet, she was told to go along with it. Going by the name Rosie Carter, instead of Rogers.

Tony Stark was in the spotlight from the day he was born. The heir to the billions of dollars his father had, really spiked a public interest. Shortly after his seventh birthday she stopped all of he visits. Knowing it was the better for the both of them.

But, it only provoked the search for Steve Rogers more in the mind of Howard Stark. To which eventually drove him mad. Something Katie always took to the heart. That maybe. If she didn't exist... Howard would have loved Tony. Would have been the father he needed.

So on the eve of her forty-third birthday she received the news that broke her. Howard & Maria Stark were dead. Along with their faithful butler, Edwin Jarvis. One of the few men that made a major impact in her life.

But there was always her Uncle Chess. Who she learned to call 'Grandpa'. His warm smile and snarky comments, the candies he always kept for her in his pockets, and the ever so present smell of tobacco made her love him even more. He also told amazing stories about her father. Something she hungered for.

They all told her small bits of how she was similar. Her blonde hair, eyes, body type. But there was the emotional things that were similar. When she thought too hard, she would furrow her brow. Or how she always had amazing works of art.

But she gained many things from her wonderful, loving mother, Peggy Carter.

Her smile, and how it tugged gently on the side of her lips. The shape of her mouth, the waves that rolled through her hair, the perseverance and attitude. And a wonderful British-American accent which she flipped though at will.

Peggy Carter was a amazing mother. Even from a young age, Rosie could see how much effort was put into raising her, and how much everyone around seemed to help. (Even if the commandos would just rile her up.) She loved her mother dearly, and her step father and half siblings just as much. Peggy didn't marry until she was almost twelve. She was very well aware that her life would change. And that Aunt Angie would visit quite as often, and she wouldn't stay the long nights at the office with her mother. But she loved him, and her brother and sister.

But in 1993, Rosie Carter was pronounced dead by Shield. At least that's what everyone thought. Peggy, Coulson, Fury, Hill, and Pierce. Only knew the true story of her 'death'. So she disappeared. Quit Shield completely and startled life anew.

When her mother retired as her dementia got worse. Rosie soon became her great niece. Since she was far too young to be the eldest daughter of one Peggy Carter.

Rosie stayed closer to DC, where her mother was and did odds and ends jobs. Trying to find the right fit for her. As nothing seemed to ever work out.

Thinking this, Rosie stood in her bathroom. Her eyes, stained red from the tears. She thought to herself for a moment before she gave a small nod and spoke softly to herself.

"I'm going to see him."

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with this Rosie." Phil Coulson said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Causing her to jump slightly as she was looking off into the distance. "Sorry." He apologized quickly and pulled his hand away.

"It's fine, Phil. Really. I didn't think I'd be doing this either. It's just- He deserves to know I exist..." She paused and took in a breath. "I am _his daughter._ " Rosie said quieter. Before she turned around and hugged Phil tightly. And as he hugged back, she relaxed in his grip.

Fury cleared his throat as he shut the door behind him. On the other side of the door. Was her father.

"Roselyn Rogers, He's ready for you." Fury said in his deep voice. Causing Rosie to _almost_ jump. His looming figure was something far too familiar to the Super-Human.

"Rosie _Carter_." She quickly corrected, putting the emphasis on the name she had grown so comforted to.

"Take it easy though. He's a bit shaken up." Phil said softly.

"I would be too if I didn't have to live through the sixty eight years..." She said distantly. Before taking a deep breath, her shoulders trying to relax as it was physically and emotionally tense.

"Good luck." Phil said softly to her, as she turned the doorknob and entered the small room.

She sucked in a small breath as she looked at her surroundings, closing the door behind her. Rosie first saw the giant window in front of her, with an amazing view of New York. But in the room, there was a small seating area. A brown leather couch, a few matching chairs, and a few fake plants arranged to make the room seem more homey, than a meeting room.

But on the couch, sat a figure. Head in hands.

Her Father.

They looked at each other in, as Steve stood. Blue hues, met their matching pair. As if they were identical. Rosie stepped slightly forward as she examined him. She had seen him before. In tapes, posters, and the screen the other day. But this was the first time he's ever seen her. He only found out about her a few moments before. It was a lot to thrust on him. But he needed to know.

They had the same blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and built. But they seemed to share almost nothing else. Most of her looks had come from her mother. 'Lucky Her.' as Uncle Howard used to say.

"Umm. Hi." He said after the long moments of silence they shared. Rosie looked up at met his eyes again, she waited to speak for a few moments before she eventually did.

"Hello."

"Roselyn, Right?" Steve spoke quieter. Testing the name on his tongue, as it was foreign sounding. Trying to be careful as he did. Calm, steady, and precise.

"Roselyn, Nick told you Roselyn?" She asked with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah he said that-"

"It is Roselyn." She gave a small laugh." But only mum and Nick call me that though." Rosie said with the smile taking a step towards him, as he seemed to relax with each step she took towards him. Her 5'8 form just across from his 6'2. She gave a small smile and looked up at him. "Call Me Rosie."

"Rosie..." He said quietly to himself. "Beautiful Name."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you-"

"Steve. You can call me Steve." He said nervously as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a small smile.

Rosie let out a breath of relief. She was far from ready to call him dad yet. Steve... would suit him fine for now. It was formal, but no _too_ formal.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, Yeah Sure." She said. Taking a seat across from him. Remembering he was from a different time. He treated women _differently_. Something that she seemed to forget over the years. Men were so polite in her teenage years. But as the years seemed to roll by, people seemed to forget their old traditions. Rosie, however cross her legs and began to study his body language. She could tell he was set on edge by her. He was nervous, afraid to make a mistake.

"So Um." She trailed off for a second."Nick said you have have questions?" Of course he did. She had questions too. But she waited for his answer. _Somewhat_ patiently.

"Yeah. I have a few." He paused as he looked down to his hands, as he played with his fingers. "If you don't mind, that is." Steve said nervously. Looking up at her. Rosie gave a small shake of her head, as her body eased more into the chair, giving him a smile.

"Fury said you were um..."

"Like you?" Rosie offered up. Steve nodded. "Yeah. I have the serum runnin' through my veins. Put mum through hell." She gave a small chuckle.

"If you're anything like me, I wouldn't doubt it." Steve said with a grin making it's way across his lips.

"And the commandos just fired me up. Boy, did it ever just drive Mum insane." She smiled and thought back. "They found it hilarious, that at five I could almost lift a motorbike. And could run faster than anyone on the base. It only drove me to be worse."

"Dugan?" He tossed up.

"Dugan." She said with a smile. "And Uncle Howard. He gave me a Shield. Just like yours. Told me I could be just like you." Rosie spoke.

"Uncle Howard?"

"Stark. He and everyone else helped Mum out after I was born. I was kind of Shield's baby. Everyone knew me, and I knew them. They helped mum raise me, and keep me a secret." She looked up. "I was about seven. And I wanted to be you so badly. I asked Mum if I could take your name. Rogers. I just wanted to have a part of you."

"You don't go by Rogers?" He asked, with a slight hint of disappointment in the tone of his voice.

" If anyone found out that I was 'Captain America's daughter', and carried your serum... I would have been tested and probed." She paused for a minute and looked down. "Probably killed." Steve nodded in understanding at this. "I ended up being a rape child..." She paused and watched his face cringe. "Supposedly, mum was raped one night after loosing you... So I went by Carter, instead of Rogers. And it just sorta. Stuck."

They both sat in silence. Steve looking down at his shoes. Rosie, watching his body language.

"What?" She asked. Curiously as he sat there a few moments before looking up.

"You just look so young to be..."

"Sixty Eight?" Rosie offered up.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile.

"I stopped aging around eighteen. One of the side effects of the Serum. Longer life span than the average human." She sighed softly. "Lonely life."

"Better with two." Steve replied, and that caused her to give a small smile. But then she watched his face fall. "Rosie.."

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

"Peggy-Your mother-" He paused and watched her face fall. "Is she?"

"No. Mum's still alive." Rosie spoke giving him hopeful look. "But, I'd rather not talk about her now..."

"Alright." He gave a small nod of understanding even if he craved the information.

"I should umm. Get going ya know?" Rosie spoke quietly, standing quickly collecting herself as she felt the pain of the past hit her in waves. Everything coming and crashing on her once, more. "Getting late."

Steve stood up as well. Following her to the door, but keeping a few feet in distance. Slightly hurt that she wasn't looking at him anymore. And that her focus was on the doorknob.

"We should..."

"Do this again sometime?" Steve offered up.

"Yeah. " She said quietly leaving the room, shutting the door with a gentle click and made her way down the silent hallway.

Eyes pricking with tears as she made her way home to her small apartment and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Her Little Poppet

_"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."_  
 _― J.K. Rowling_

 _Empire - Monsters of Men_

* * *

Rosie took in a deep breath as she sat in her car. Hands, holding her head, elbows against the steering wheel. Her long blonde hair hanging in her face. Before she looked up at herself in the mirror. Then watched as people entered, and exited the building she was parked in front of. A overly cheery vibe came from the place. Flowers of various varieties aligned the outside, and the walls were painted a homely yellow color.

She got out of her car, and adjusted her purse as she walked into the building. A almost too fake smile came from the lady sitting at the front desk. Her eyes pleading to her with the message "Kill Me Now".

"Can I help you Ms?" She asked, with the slightly annoying high pitch in her voice.

"Yes, I'm just here to see Peggy today." Rosie said, shifting the weight in her feet. Eyes shifting from one nurse to the next, down the hall, in the main room. Until she found the one she was looking for, Madison.

"Ms. Carter!" Her cheery voice called from down the hallway. "Lovely to see you today."

"It's lovely to see you as well, Madison." She smiled and followed the nurse to the outside of her mother's door. A grin passed the 'Nurse's' lips. Madison Harvey was one of Shield's best, someone she would trust her mother's life with. That's why she was classified with the knowledge and was stationed here.

"Your Mother is doing very well today, Ms. Carter. But, hasn't been lately. You know to be careful."

"It's been a while now hasn't it?" She paused and traced her fingers over the letters on the door. "What does the Doctor say?"

"She has a little while longer. Maybe a few years, at the rate she's going. Her memory is only slowly fading. Much, less severe than some other cases we have here."

"Does she say much about me?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Only that she wants you to visit more, she wants grandkids from you, and that you're too hard headed for your own good." Madison chuckled.

"Of course she said that." She chuckled, and passed through the small door, whispering a quiet thank you.

Rosie took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was a faint, dull green color. But, it was made up with it's large windows with the view of the large gardens. Peggy, her aged mother lay there. Eyes looked out one of the windows as a group of children played outside. Her skin wrinkled, and hair grayed, but to Rosie. She never looked more beautiful. So, she cleared her throat to get the attention from her mother. A smile passing her own, as her mother's eyes met hers.

"Roselyn, darling." Her soothing voice called out to Rosie, and tears formed in her eyes. "It's been so long, love. What took you so long?"

"I was a little busy, mum." Rosie, answered. Going up to her mother's side, sitting down, taking her hand. "I'm sorry." She kissed her mothers hand, and used her thumb to stroke it gently as they sat in silence for a few moments. Her mother, trying to figure out what was different from the last time she had visited. Really, nothing had.

"What is it?" Peggy said after a while, staring at her daughter with the adorning eyes. That would see straight through the walls she had spent her entire life building up.

"Mum." Rosie gave her mother's hand a gentle squeeze, and took a shallow breath. "He's alive."

"Steve?" She raised a brow, surprising herself even. "He's.. _alive?"_ Peggy stopped for a moment and thought. "That's wonderful, poppet.. Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah." Rosie spoke softly, looking down. Not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. She completely had left her father alone, and hadn't talked to him in almost a month.

"That's why you're here, dear. What happened?" Peggy lifted her chin up. Staring straight into her eyes, and titling her own head slightly.

"I messed up mum." She started, feeling a hot tear fall down her cheek. "I was a mistake. He won't accept me. You should have seen how he was looking at me. Mum. It would have been easier on both him.. And you. If I had never been born."

"Roselyn Stephanie _Rogers._ You were never a mistake. You were the one, who finally made me realize.. Who I was. You made me realize me value. You made me realize that I needed to fight harder in the word. To get where I am now. Did Steve.. You father... Did he say anything that made him think he would hate you?"

"No.."

"Well there you go, poppet. I know your father. He has a hard time showing his emotions... Maybe like someone _you_ know?" Peggy emphasized with a smile gracing her lips.

"Me." Rosie said, looking back down for a second, before looking back up at her mum. "Why do you always know what to say, mum?"

"Because I'm your mother, Roselyn. And you come here, for me to tell you what you already know." She stated.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too, Poppet."

* * *

Rosie awoke that night, quite late; 2am. She was awoken by her brand new Stark Phone ringing, she messily scrolled through and answered, sitting up in bed. Mumbling a hello, that nobody really could tell what it was.

"Rogers, we need you." The dark voice on the other end of the line said into the phone.

"Can you have Hill or Romanoff do it, Fury?" Rosie said softly into the phone, turning on the light. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sight.

"Romanoff's already on the case. But we need you. The tessaract is missing." Fury said sharply.

"What?" She sat straight up in the bed. A low growl forming in her tone. "Tell me, that _thing_ is not missing. And Fury, I might let you wake up tomorrow with _two_ eyes." She spat.

"Barton's been compromised, and we need you."

"What's the mission called?" She asked softly.

"The Avengers Initiative."


	4. Rosie Rogers?

_"When a team outgrows individual performance and learns team confidence, excellence becomes a reality." - Joe Paterno_

 _Confident- Demi Lovato_

* * *

"So, where is everyone?" Rosie asks as she steps off of the quinjet and onto the Helicarrier. A glint of amusement hung in her eyes, a smile placed carefully on her lips. She looked around the small room and then to Fury, who just grinned at her.

"They're coming, Rogers. Don't worry about them. For now, I need to update you on all we know." He cleared his throat, and adjusted his coat. "The Tesaract was stolen by a man named Loki, brother of Thor."

"No way, you mean like _The Thor_ , like New Mexico, Thor? That Thor? Dreamy blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair? The one Coulson never shuts up about?" Rosie chuckles and watches him as the look in his eyes doesn't even change.

"The very same." He says seriously, which makes Rosie's mood to the very same. "We don't know why, but just brought him in for questioning."

"What about Clint?" She asks, worried for the fellow Agent, her friend.

"Barton's still missing. My guess is that Loki still has him out there doing his bidding, whatever the hell, that may be. Now, excuse me for a moment, Roselyn." He said stepping into a small room where she stayed back to watch, from the other side of the glass wall. Fury went into the room to talk to the man she thought, must be Loki. His devilish emerald eyes, caught her blue. And she shivered. From the very sight of him, Rosie knew something was off.

"In case it's unclear." Fury started, at the control panel playing with various buttons. "If you so much as scratch that glass." The floor underneath the cage blew open and Loki looked down at the pit in surprise. Eyes curiously watching. "30,000 FEET IN A STEEL TRAP." Fury yelled over the noise as he once again shut the floor. "You get how that works? Ant, Boot." He gestured. Loki chuckled and looked around for a moment again.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built for me, I'm guessing." He gestured to the cage around him.

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury stated.

"Banner." Rosie said under her breath as she watched the entire thing play out.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki answered back, a grin forming on his lips. "The mindless beast. Makes play that he's still a man." He shook his head. " How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How _desperate_ am I?" Fury retorted back, his sass seeping in the words as he spoke. "This is war. You stole a source, you can't hope to control. There's no talk about peace. You kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." He said, stepping closer to the cage. A look of courage in his eye.

"Oooh." Loki started. The sound of his calm voice sending shivers down Rosie's back. "What does it feel like to have come so close to power? The Teseract, unlimited power? And for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share? And then. Be reminded of what real power is." Fury scoffed, and started to leave.

"Well let me know if real power wants a _magazine_ or something." Fury stated as he left the room, and came back to Roselyn's side.

"What a whackjob." She stated as they started to walk to the main room, the conversation echoes back to them.

"You could say that again." Fury said under his breath.

* * *

"He really starts to grow on you." Banner said, fixing his glasses that had been falling down on his nose.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said seriously. "So... Thor, what's his play?" All eyes in the room stared to the Asgardian who faced away from all of them.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world that is known." He turned around to face the group. "He means to lead them against your people and win. He'll then return for the Tesaract."

"An army... from outer space." Steve stated so seriously, that when she and Fury reached the doorway, and stayed behind for a moment. She had to bite her lip, to keep from laughing.

"So he's building another portal?" Bruce tossed up. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, a look of worry filling his eyes.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce answered back.

"He's a friend." Thor corrected.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha spoke up for the first time.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve almost interrupted. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said back. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak." Thor spoke in his booming voice. "I know that he is out of reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." He spoke towards the group, making eye contact with each one of them seriously.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said back, looking up a him.

"He's adopted." Thor admitted. Bruce then decided to speak back up.

"I think it's about the mechanics." He stated. "Iridium! What does he need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." They all turned to see the new man, Tony Stark entering the room, talking to Phil. "So I'm saying take a weekend. I'll fly you to Bora Bora." He then smiled as Phil went a different direction, and Rosie rolled her eyes. "It means, the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at Shield." He smiled. "No hard feelings point break, you've got a meatswing. ALSO, it can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He started giving orders to the crew, who just rolled their eyes. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Steve looked around the room, missing out on something, as if Galaga was the most important thing in the room and he had missed it.

"The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton could have gotten quite easily. The only thing missing is a power source. Something too, kick start the cube." He said, looking like he was now the smartest man in the room. And quite honestly, he was.

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria Hill asked.

"Last night. The extraction theory notes. Didn't anyone do their homework?" Tony asked with a deep sigh filling his voice.

"Does Loki need any certain kind of power source?" Steve tossed up, just curiously.

"He'd need to heat up the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break the seal. " Bruce answered him. Dulling it down.

"Unless someone had figured out how to stabilize the quantum colored effect. " Tony backed up.

"If he could do that, he could use heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said surprisingly at the other man's answer, with a small smile.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"Good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work on anti electron divisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control... and turn into a enormous green rage monster." Tony said with an innocent smile.

"Thanks." Bruce said shyly.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury said as they finally entered the room. Rosie, staying back a little bit. Nobody seeing her yet, as she watched the encounter. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve said. "It may not look like much, but it sure works like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, and I'd like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into flying monkeys." Fury spoke.

"Flying monkeys.." Thor started. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve piped up, so happy for himself. Tony couldn't roll his eyes back in his head far enough. "I understood that reference."

"I've called in for some help." Fury said, changing the subject. Every set of eyes in the room seemed to fall on him, confused by his words.

"Help?" Steve asked, curious as Tony snorted.

"You have us here, what did you call us? _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ and you think we need _help_?" He rolled his eyes, and shifted the weight in his legs. "What is she, your girlfriend?"

"She's one of you, _Stark._ " Fury spat back his name. "She's been around for... a long while."

"A long while?" Tony asked curiously. "What do you mean by a _long while_?"

"She's been around since, well. Before Shield even got lifted off the ground."

"That would make her, like, seventy years old!"

"Sixty Eight, actually Anthony." She said, without even thinking. The words left Rosie's mouth before she could stop them. Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to her as she walked up the steps and headed towards Fury.

Silence fell as Rosie looked around the table area, taking everyone in as they did the same to her.

Thor was the first person Rosie's eyes landed on. Then again, how could they not, he was so huge... Rosie was far from being a tiny girl, well built and all. But she looked like an ant standing next to Thor. He stood there with his arms crossed as he eyed her curiously.

Natasha was sitting at the table, leaned back in her chair, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. When Rosie's eyes met hers, Natasha gave Rosie a small nod, which the blonde returned with a little smile on her face. It'd been a while since Rosie had last talked to Natasha. And Rosie really liked her, she felt like she could be herself around her. And around Clint. After all, they knew all about Rosie and who her father was.

Shifting her eyes, Rosie found Bruce and Tony watching her closely. Bruce had a curious look on his face as he eyed the blonde in front of them, while Tony had a raised eyebrow and still had a slightly smug look on his face. Rosie had to look away because of the pain that started to form in her chest at how much he was reminding her of Howard.

Then again, the pain didn't stop as Rosie's eyes flicked to her father. When she saw him watching her with a confused, hurtful and upset look on his face however, Rosie had to look away. She didn't want to show weakness around the team when she hadn't even really met them yet, and she knew if she looked at her father any longer she wouldn't be able to take it.

She could only imagine the thoughts that were running though his head at the moment.

As Rosie stood there, next to Nick, she watched as everyone's eyes studied her with everyone besides Natasha and Steve looking curious. And she didn't blame them. Standing before them after all was a woman who had been around since S.H.I.E.L.D. started, looking only twenty-five.

Then again, to Bruce, Thor and Tony, the person standing in front of them was more a blonde, blue-eyed, twenty-five year old dressed in black pants with black heeled boots and a white, flowing top with a black leather jacket.

To the three boys, she was the perfect human being.

"Sixty-eight?" Tony broke the silence, a smirk forming on his lips. "Someone's specific. Are you this woman's granddaughter or something?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows at Tony before a small smile formed on her lips, and she couldn't help but see a pained look starting to form on Steve's face.

She didn't know why at first, but then she remembered something her Uncle Howard always used to tell her.

The look she just pulled caused her to look just like her mother.

"Not exactly, Anthony" Rosie couldn't help by give Tony a small smirk before Fury stepped in.

"Allow me to introduce you all to your newest teammate, Roselyn Rogers."

At the name Rogers everyone's head - including Steve's - snapped up. Steve, because Rosie told him she never went by Rogers but went by Carter instead. Everyone else, however, looked up in shock and confusion. Well, everyone besides Natasha, who seemed to be enjoying everything that was going on.

"Rogers?" Bruce questioned, breaking the silence.

"Any relation to Cap here, Roselyn?" Tony asked, causing Rosie to shift her gaze from Nick to him.

Silence fell around the room, causing Rosie to glance up at Fury again. She thought he'd be the first to answer but when she found him watching her, she realized he wanted her to answer this one.

Looking away from Fury, Rosie shifted her eyes to Steve, who was watching her with slightly pinched together eyebrows. She could tell by the look on his face that he was wondering how she was going to answer this.

Sighing, Rosie realized there was only one way out of this. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to start off joining a team by flat out lying to them.

"Yes, actually. There is," Rosie replied, her eyes still locked with Steve's before she looked up at everyone else. "He's my father."

The group around seemed to fall silent at these words.

Steve, however, was watching Rosie with weary eyes.

His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out the young woman standing next to Nick. But, he just couldn't understand her. She'd met him once, then didn't talk to him for three weeks, and now she's telling the whole team she was his daughter.

Steve couldn't figure out how her mind worked.

But he had his mind make up.

He was determined to take Rosie aside after, to talk to her, to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere and was willing to make this work if she wanted to. If anything, they could sit down, talk, and figure out how to make this work for the team. Because Steve knew if two team members where off, the whole team was going to be.

Rosie, however, was looking at anyone and anywhere besides Steve. Though she could feel his eyes on her, and now and then she'd catch sight of them out of the corner of her eye.

Rosie didn't need to be smart to know that, at some point, Steve was going to try and talk to her. The problem was that Rosie had no idea what to say to him.

There were a million and one things she wanted to say to her father. A million things she wanted to know about him. But, was she ready to finally sit down and talk to him, again?

She didn't know yet.

"Wait. One. Minute." Tony spoke up, breaking the long moment of silence as he turned to Steve. "Cap. I didn't you know you were married."

Steve turned around in his chair, giving him a confused look as Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

"Then you actually had sex before you were married?" Tony gasped dramatically. "You were allowed to do that back in the 40's?"

"Your Father Did." Rosie stated, sarcasm lacing her voice as Tony turned and gave her a smirk.

"And you look very young for a sixty-eight year old." Tony commented as he walked around the table up to Rosie. "What do you use? Face cream? Botox? Plastic surgery?"

"Really, Stark?" Steve spoke up as Rosie raised her eyebrows at Tony, who turned to Steve with a smug look on his face.

"What's the matter, Rogers? Don't like me this close to your daughter? Don't worry, she's too old for me anyways."

Rosie let out a dry laugh and, for a split second, she was glad she'd stopped seeing Tony when he was only eight. Because she had a funny feeling he'd have her driven up the wall.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm Tony actually. Tony Stark. But yeah, I'm unbelievable too." Tony held to his hand, but Rosie didn't take it, rolling her eyes instead.

"I know who you are. I was there when you were born."

"Of course you were."

"Stark," Natasha spoke up for her seat at the table, her eyebrows pinched together. "Leave the girl alone."

Before Tony could shot back a witty comeback, however, Rosie spoke up as she gave Natasha a look. "I can take care of myself, Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Sure you can."

"Wait," Tony stepped forward, looking between the two women. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We trained together a few years ago." Rosie told him, and out of the corner of her eye, she say Steve look down at the table.

Something else he didn't know about his daughter, probably.

"She was pretty good too." Natasha commented.

"I do not understand." Thor spoke up before Rosie could say anything, looking between Rosie and Steve with curious eyes. "You both look of the same age. I thought you mortals aged fast then Asgardians?"

Rosie gave Thor a small smile as she took a deep breath through her nose. It was obvious really, that once she'd said she was the daughter of Captain America, the questions would start coming.

"Well, physically, we are the same age." Rosie's eyes flicked towards Steve for a split moment before looking back at Thor. "Seems like if you have super-solider DNA, you live longer than the normal human." Rosie informed them all before walking up the Thor, smile on her face. "Thor, right?"

Returning the smile, Thor nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Roselyn."

Rosie let out an airy laugh. She'd never been called Lady Roselyn before, and she's been called a lot of things. However, before she could correct him on her name, another voice spoke up.

"How much longer, exactly?"

Turning to her right, Rosie found Bruce watching her with curious eyes. She couldn't blame him, it's not every day you met someone like Rosie and Steve. Plus, she read Bruce's file. She knew about all the research he did, so for all Rosie knew, he could have already suspected that with the serum, you aged slower.

Nodding, Rosie walked closer to Bruce.

"About ten times longer, actually." She said, stopping a few feet away from Bruce as she stuck her hand out. "Dr. Banner, it's nice to meet you."

Bruce smiled, shaking her hand. "You as well, Roselyn."

"Call me Rosie," Rosie told them before looking around at everyone else. "The only one who calls me Roselyn is Fury, and that's only because he won't _not_ call me that."

Fury shot Rosie a hard look. But before he could say anything, Tony cut him off.

"So, if you're Caps off-spring and have that serum,," He questioned. "Does that mean you are a super-solider like your old man?"

Rosie raised an eyebrow at Tony, trying to figure out if he was serious. Why the hell would Fury ask her to help if she was just a normal human?

"Yes, Stark." Rosie spat,. "I'm like… Steve."

"Hmmm," Tony hummed, raising an eyebrow. " _Steve_?"

"Tony." Bruce spoke up as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Rosie's eyebrows narrowed. "Drop it."

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong."

As Tony gave Bruce an innocent look, Rosie suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. And when she looked to her right, she found Natasha watching her. When their eyes met, Natasha's eyes flicked down the table towards Steve.

It was only then that Rosie realized Steve was quiet through-out this whole conversation, and she could basically see his mind reeling.

Steve listened on as Rosie walked around to each team member, introducing herself to them. All he could think about was what he was going to say to her.

Rosie was obviously keeping her distance from him. The three weeks of not calling or trying to talk had him quickly get the hint. And the fact that she wouldn't even look at him right now was a bonus.

She's been - and was - keeping her distance. Steve guessed the tricky part was trying to get R to osiejust look at him. Next he could figure out what he was actually going to say.

He didn't want to scare her off like he had last time, so he was obviously going to have to be careful with what he was going to say to her. Unfortunately, Steve had no clue how to even start a conversation.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Steve looked up from the table only to see Rosie watching him. However, the moment their eyes met, she looked away, causing Steve to let out a silent sigh.

Rosie, shifted her eyes back to Natasha, giving her a small shrug. Natasha, however, just gave her a look that clearly said they were going to have to talk later.

"If we are done here…" Fury started to speak to his team. However, he stopped and let out a sigh when he heard Tony let out a low whistle.

Unfortunately for Rosie - and Steve - Tony noticed their little, somewhat awkward, interaction. Rosie could feel Tony's gaze on her as her eyes flicked to Steve once more, only to see Steve watching her. Steve gave her a tiny smile before Rosie had to shift her eyes back once again, not being able to look at him.

However, the moment Tony let out a whistle, the whole team shifted to look at him while an annoyed yet hard look appeared on Fury's face.

"Ohhh," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face. "Do I sense some tension in the air?"

While some of the team members gave Tony a confused look, Steve and Rosie knew what he was talking about.

Steve's eyes slicked towards Rosie for a split moment, before turning back to Tony, his eyebrows pinched together.

Rosie, however, let out a dry laugh as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"This is going to be fun, just like your father. "

"What does Man of Iron mean?" Thor spoke up, confusion on his face as he liked around at the other Avengers, some of which looked just as confused.

It wasn't hard to tell that there was some tension around Steve and Rosie. But then again, they only met each other about a month ago. They were still trying to get to know each other. At least, this is what the other Avengers picked up. But obliviously, Tony noticed something more.

"It would seem," Tony smirked. "That there are a few family problems between the Rogers'."

"Stark." Natasha snapped, sending Tony a hard look. "Back off."

"Tony," Bruce stepped in. "I don't think know is the time for-"

"I'm just stating the oblivious." Tony shrugged, cutting Bruce off before pointing at Steve and Rosie. "Though just so you two know, it's not very professional to bring your at-home problems to work."

"Enough." Fury spoke up just as Rosie stepped forward, eyes pinched together in a glare. "Stark, you and Banner head to the lab and try to locate the cube. The rest of you," Fury looked between Thor, Rosie, Natasha and Steve, trying to decide where to put them before sighing. "Just… Try to keep this plane in the air."

As Fury walked away, Maria followed behind him in a heartbeat, only casting the team before her a quick look. Phil, however, gave Rosie a small smile before sharing a quick look with the rest of the team, also following after Fury.

Silence once again fell around the team as everyone tried to figure out what to do now.

Rosie knew she had only just joined the team and was still getting to know people - hell, she'd only just met them - but she still felt like she was a guest. Someone who just happened upon this team and was for the time hanging out with them.

So, she decided to make it her personal mission to get to know the team a bit better.

Then again, how to hell was she going to do that when she couldn't even talk to her own father?

"Well," Tony spoke up, breaking the silence around them. "I have a few questions for mini Cap and Papa Cap."

"Seriously, Stark?" Steve gave Tony a pointed look.

Rosie sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose. "Didn't Nick give you a job to do?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "But I never listen to Fury."

"Neither did your father." She spoke up, as Bruce lead him away. Leaving the small group in the room to talk to themselves. Well sit in silence as Steve and Rosie kept passing silent looks of pain, and sorrow.


	5. Blueberry Blues

**"I know all those words, but that sentence makes no sense to me." - Matt Groening**

 **Kwalbs - Walk**

* * *

Steve grabbed Rosie's arm, and drug her into a small room off the hallway. She let him for a moment, as she was caught up in seeing everyone. Loki, trapped in a box staring into her soul through the cameras. Bruce Banner, someone she had admired for his scientific advances looking at her with curiosity, and jealousy. Thor Odinson, the crown prince of a far away planet, and the only story Coulson ever seemed to bring up on a regular basis. Natasha Romanoff, a friend. Who seemed to sense her fear, her anxiety all through this. The only one other than Phil or Nick who seemed to know anything that was going on. Clint Barton, her trainee. The man she managed to convince that his life meant something. She even introduced him to his wife. The agent she trained after her fake death, felt like a son she had never had. Was kidnapped and under the force of a Alien scepter. Then there was her father. Giving her those puppy dog eyes she had herself. Watching her every move as she walked on the ship and now dragging her into this room. It was almost all too much.

"What was that out there?" He said, leaning against the door.

"What? I told them who I was. Tony would have been like a brother to me, if I didn't push him away. Natasha and I are friends, we went on a mission together. Thor and Bruce could really care less."

"No. I meant that you ignore my calls. It's been two months. I just want to get to know my daughter. And you come waltzing in. Did I do something to you?" Steve asked, his posture relaxing and his eyes softening.

"I spent sixty eight years of my life. My entire life. Knowing you were dead. I grew up on stories of you. I wanted to be like you for the longest time. I got in fights, and people bullied me for always being a little smaller. I could run though. But I never ran from a fight. Never ran from a chance to be like you. My brother and sister idolized me. Everyone who knew, treated me different. Like, the little girl whose dad was dead. I grew up and it was the same. The woman whose mom is dying. And then you show up. And my life is redefined. Everything I knew was thrown in the trash. I can't just let you be in my life. It's going to take some time to get over everything. To let you in. Dad. Look at me. I can't adjust overnight. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring, and telling the Avengers. The Avengers that I was your daughter. What?" She stopped to look at Steve.

"You called me Dad." Steve said, just under a whisper.

"Yeah. I did." Rosie said, looking at him curiously. "Do you want me… not too?" She said, a look of fear, and embarrassment beginning to spread.

"No. No. It's okay. Call me what you want. I'm just not used to it."

"Yeah me neither." She said, a smile replacing the worry. "Wanna know something?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"As a teenager, I had a poster of you. On my wall, and I'd talk to it-to you. When I'd have problems. When a boy broke my heart. When I wondered if I could ever be normal. If Mum would back it back safe from a mission."

"Really?" Steve said, eyes studying her.

"Gosh, now I sound stupid and pathetic." Rosie mumbled, and ran a hand over her face.

"No. No. It's sweet. Thanks for telling me." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should go check on Tony. Knowing him. He might be toying around with Bruce trying to get the Hulk to make an appearance." She smiled, and nodded toward the door.

"Good idea." Steve replied.

* * *

Rosie and Steve walked into the lab right as Tony had taken a small shock device and used it on Bruce. Bruce shouted in pain, but remained calm under the circumstances he was in.

"You crazy?" Steve yelled, Rosie on his heels as she watched for a moment.

"Sure as hell." Tony answered. "You really have the lid sealed on that don't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz, Bongo Drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything funny to you?" Steve said, raising his tone. Rosie, placed a hand on his shoulder. Holding him back a little. Keeping him from saying something worse than he already had.

"Funny things are." Tony retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny." Rosie said seriously. Watching him with an older sister look. Like 'I'm gonna tell mom if you're not good.' And by mom, that would be her Mom. Peggy Carter. "No offense though, Bruce."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come onto the ship if I couldn't handle a few shocks here or there." Bruce, smiled and continued to work.

"You're tiptoeing big guy." Tony said, pointing a device at Bruce, going to get some Blue Berries from a secret hiding spot.

"And you need to focus on the problem at hand, Mr. Stark." Steve said, eyeing Tony. Seeing more of Howard in him than ever before.

"You don't think I am?" Tony said. "Why is Fury calling us now, rather than before all of this? Hmm? I can't do the equation without all the variables."

"You think he's lying to us?" Steve said, Rosie raised a brow and watched the men in the room. She made eye contact with Bruce Banner for a few moments before she broke it off, and looked down.

"He's a spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony said popping a few berries in his mouth. "It's bugging him too."

"D'Ahhhhh. I just wanna finish my work here." Bruce said gesturing over the scepter. His eyes down except when he looked up and met Rosie's gaze again.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab about the cube."

"We heard it." Rosie answered. Tony offered a the bag to Bruce. He took a few as he began to explain himself.

"Well. I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki. It was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ol' ugly-" Steve stopped, as once again Rosie put a hand on his shoulder, and Tony gave a look that could kill. "... building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor. A self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"It's just a prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. So, that's what he's getting at."

"So why did Shield didn't Shield bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy building in the first place."

"I should probably look into that when my description finishes looking through Shield's files."

"Wait." Rosie spoke. "Did you say?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Rosie jumped at the mention of Jarvis. Tony noticed this vividly. But, continued to talk. "Every dirty secret Shield has tried to hide."

"Including me?" Rosie asked, as they all looked to her.

"And yet you're confused on why they didn't want you around." Steve broke the silence.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? That's historically not awesome." Tony said.

"Thanks." Rosie chided.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't focus. He'll succeed." Steve said, eyeing Tony. "We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following orders isn't my style." Tony said, popping a handful of blueberries into his mouth, giving that grin that he used all the time.

"You really like your style don't you?" Steve replied.

"Out of all of us in this room. Who is A.) wearing a Spangly outfit, and B.) not of use?" Tony said, winking. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Steve, Rosie, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Steve nodded, and Rosie folder her arms.

"Just find the cube." Steve said, leaving the room.

"I'll go talk to Nick. I mean. Maybe I can get something out of him? I mean, I'm the only other Alpha member on the ship. I full access to all files. Perks of being the former Director's Daughter. Mum and I practically trained him." Rosie said, looking at Bruce and Tony. Who gave small nods, as she sighed and left the room. Hopefully things would turn out better.


End file.
